The Last Dragonlord's Life
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Balinor ran to Ealdor on the advice of Gaius to hide but he did not expect to find his soul mate during his time of exile. Balinor/ Hunith. Rating: M. Four part story.
1. Chapter I

**The Last Dragonlord's Life**

**Category: BBC Merlin**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as they are used in BBC Merlin and are all mythical characters.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Hunith/ Balinor**

**Summary: Balinor ran to Ealdor on the advice of Gaius to hide but he did not expect to find his soul mate during his time of exile.**

**- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter I**

"My sister will care for you." Gaius said in a rush as he and the Dragonlord rushed through the wilderness. "Ealdor is the furthest you can go in Uther's lands. You should be safe there."

"Thank you Gaius. I will never forget your kindness." Placing his hand on the man's shoulder as they reached the edge of the forest, where a field lay between them and a village. The village of Ealdor. "There should be no guards in this part for a long time. Hopefully." He added as the two walked across the dark field, the moonlight as their only source of light.

Once they reached the silent village, Gaius walked to a small cottage on the outskirts of the small village. They quickly glance around before the older man gently tapped on the door. "Hunith?" He whispered close to the wood. "It is Gaius. I need a favour."

"Gaius!" The younger woman gasped as she opened the door, wrapping a shawl around her dress. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Balinor looked at the woman, who was at least 12 to 14 years younger than Gaius and slightly younger than himself, yet he was mesmerised by her and her beauty. It was natural yet somehow unnatural.

"A favour." Glancing behind him at Balinor, who was waiting impatiently behind him. Hunith surveyed the tall man, standing behind her brother, she gave a quick nod and opened the door wider for them both to enter her household. "Hunith, this is Balinor. He is on the run from Uther, I was wondering if he could hide here until it is safe." Hunith studied the man. Despite being dirty from travelling, Hunith could tell he was at least 5 or 6 or even 7 years older than her. She could not deny that he was handsome but he was a stranger in her home.

"Let me get you both food and some water to wash." Moving away from them both to the small area which would count as her kitchen though it only consisted of an open fire and a few pots and pans to cook with and heat water. The two men sat in silence as they watched Hunith move around the small area as she seemed to be heating a small pot of soup and a larger pot of water. "It's not much but it's enough." Handing Gaius and Balinor a small bowl of hot soup each. "There is hot water in the other pot for you to wash yourselves."

"Thank you Hunith." Her brother spoke quietly as he began to slowly eat the soup his sister had prepared for herself to eat through the week. Usually he would have protested but he and Balinor had been travelling for days with very little to eat.

"Thank you Hunith." The stranger spoke kindly as he watched her move away to the fire. "Are you not going to eat?" Not touching his food as he admired the beauty and grace of the woman.

"I have already eaten." Turning her head as she placed a small log of wood on the burning fire. "Eat up before it gets cold." Speaking in a motherly tone as she returned to her chores; searching for blankets for the two house guests.

"I am not staying tonight Hunith. I need to return to Camelot as soon as possible." Gaius spoke as he saw that she was searching for bedding. "I don't need Uther to be suspicious of me. He will begin his search for Balinor soon and I cannot be caught here as we all would be executed." Watching his dark haired sister making one bed in front of the fire. Ever since their father had died 2 winters ago, he knew Hunith was struggling but she was getting by on what little she had. When he had time to visit, Gaius hated to see that she was struggling for food and for money but every time he offered his help she refused it and admitted that she was coping very well.

The two men sat in silence as they finished their small portions of food. Hunith had finished creating a makeshift bed for Balinor and was now making a food package for Gaius' return journey. The silence was a little uneasy for her even though she was used to constant silence but she knew that there was someone else in her home and the silence was uneasy.

"I must leave Hunith." Gaius announced and stood up, placing his cloak around him tightly. She moved forward with a small bundle, holding it out to him. "Thank you." He smiled to her, taking the package and then pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Be careful."

"I will." She smiled. "There should be enough food for you to reach Camelot and also a blanket." Giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. "You be careful."

Gaius and Balinor exchanged their goodbyes and the physician soon disappeared into the night and began his return journey to Camelot, leaving Hunith and her guest standing in the small room of her home. "Umm... I've made a bed for you." Gesturing to the blankets on the dusty ground. "It's not much."

"Thank you." He smiled as he took off his long leather coat and was about to put it onto the floor over his bed when Hunith took it out of his hands.

"There's a hole." Smiling nervously at him as she sat on the nearby chair. "It would bug me." Laughing nervously as she reached for a needle and thread that was laying in the middle of her table and began sewing the hole in his long coat. "May I ask why you are at the end of Uther's wrath?"

"Magic." He spoke softly as he watched her in fascination, sitting in the other spare chair. "He is wiping out all those with magical abilities and Gaius helped me escape. Thank you for this." Smiling gently towards her as she finished the sewing.

"It's my pleasure. I'd do anything for Gaius. He was the only one of my siblings that I could get along with." She chuckled nervously as she handed his coat. "It's a really lovely coat."

"Thank you. It's made from dragon skin." Placing it on his lap. The two sat in silence for a moment before he had the courage to speak. "To repay you, I'll help around the village and your home. I need to keep busy." Chuckling nervously and stood up straight..

"I will think of something. Get some rest. You have travelled a long way." Smiling at him as she stood up. It was obvious he was tall but when she stood next to him, she noticed that she was a head shorter than him. "Good night." Hunith whispered as she moved away to her bed. Pulling the curtain across, she changed into her nightgown. The silence made it easier for her to hear his every movement. It was obvious that he was going straight to his makeshift bed. Hunith thought she would sleep uneasily in bed with a stranger in her home but for some strange reason she slept at ease as if his presence calmed her.

Hunith was always awake at the crack of dawn to start the day. When she awoke, she heard soft noises coming from the other part of her home. Her heart stopped in fear but she soon remembered her guest. Once she was dressed and ready for the day, she moved past the curtain that hid her bedding from the main area of the hut. "Good morning." Speaking softly as she saw his back to her, bent over the fire.

"Good morning." He straightened up with a plate of food in each of his hands. "I have made breakfast. As one way to thank you for your hospitality." Smiling a little as she stood still in front of the curtain. "Come and sit." Placing the plates on the table.

Hunith gave a small and nervous smile as she approached the table and sat at the table, looking down at the food. "This looks very good." Giving him a confident smile as she began eating the assortment of foods he had prepared. "Thank you." Smiling up at him, a small blush brushed her cheeks as they ate.

"You are welcome." He gave a small smile and the two ate silently as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. "May I ask, what are you doing for the day?" Finishing his food and sitting comfortably in his chair as he watched Hunith finish her own food.

"I'm working the fields today. Starting to bring in the harvest." Standing up and lifting the plates but he was already taking the plates out of her hands. "No let me. You prepared breakfast and you are a guest." Taking the plates again. "No arguments." Smiling as she took the plates away and quickly cleaned them, ready to be used again. "Do you want to join me in the fields or will you find something else to occupy yourself?"

"I can join you in the field. I'd like to do that. It will be easier to look out for any of Uther's men." He stood up and reached for his long coat, putting it on and waited for her to place her own cloak on along with a wool scarf around her neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the passing days, Hunith and Balinor spent all their time together, which caused the villagers to talk. They were unsure of the guest of Hunith's but they excepted him into their community. Their lives became routine; they would wake up, eat breakfast, work, dinner and then finish the day talking about their pasts. These talks caused them to grow closer and closer. He noticed that Hunith would occasionally blush when they spoke but he also found himself watching her most of the time. He would watch her when she was working in the fields or when she was cooking.

"Hunith, sit down. You've been on your feet all day." Standing beside her as she cleaned up from their earlier dinner. "Come on. Sit down."

"Don't. I'm fine. I am used to being on my feet all day." Chuckling softly as she moved around him to put things away. "You sit down." Nudging him away softly. "You look like you are about to fall asleep on your feet." Laughing softly as she turned to face him. "I don't think Uther's men know you are here. You have been here for over 2 weeks and no one has come here."

"It is a relief but I still have to be cautious especially when strangers come into the village." He smiled as he moved towards the small window, looking out at the darkness. "I have to be careful Hunith. If Uther's men come here and I get caught here with you, I will not be able to live with the guilt if you are sentenced to death with me." Balinor looked over at Hunith, who was staring at him in disbelief. "Uther's hatred with magic is spread all over his lands and will reach here. I don't want that to hurt you."

"You can never hurt me." She whispered, shocking herself at being forward in her feelings. "I know you won't. I trust you Balinor. I always will." Biting her lower lip as she watched him turn to face her completely. Her heart began pounding in her chest as he moved forward towards her. Once he was directly in front of her and at least a foot away from her, Hunith still had to look up at him. "I do trust you." She whispered softly as he stepped closer, bending down. Tilting her head up and closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Waiting for his lips to press against her own waiting lips.

They could feel the other person's breath tickling their own lips before Balinor gently pressed his lips against her own. Nothing passionate, he was testing himself and her. Something powerful was happening between them and it was not magic but it felt like there was magic between them. Her hands ran up his arms, resting on his shoulders as their kiss grew and he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her close to him. Her fingers were able to reach his shoulder length hair and gently play with the ends of his hair.

"Hunith." He whispered as he pulled away from their kiss but he kept his arms around her.

She slowly opened her eyes and fixed them with his dark eyes, losing herself in them for a moment. "Balinor." She whispered, keeping her eyes on him, not breaking eye contact with him at all.

"Oh Hunith. I should not have done that but I couldn't help myself." He whispered softly as his right hand ran through her dark hair before kissing her again, not giving her time to reply. Her hands ran up and down his back, feeling every muscle of his body. Their kisses grew more and more passionate as the night fell. "Hunith, I think I am falling for you."

"I think I am too." She whispered softly as he pulled her close to him. Her head resting against his chest and her hands rested on his chest also.

"The only problem is about us is your safety." He muttered softly as he bent his head a little and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you to be hurt if I have to leave or if Uther catches me."

"I understand." She whispers softly as her fingers play with the ends of the ties of his shirt. "I promise that I will protect you when you are here."

"And I will protect you." Kissing her hair again as he held her tight. "I promise."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Second chapter is under way right now and should be up soon. It will be a 3 parter story, hopefully.**

**Please Review and let me know what you like it.**


	2. Chapter II

**The Last Dragonlord's Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the characters.**

**Warning: This is where the rating M is. Lemon**

**Chapter II**

The villagers noticed the closeness between Hunith and her guest. They did not condemn it but neither did they accept it. They left the two alone as they seem to be growing closer to each other. After a day's work, they would walk in the surrounding fields hand-in-hand. "Balinor, what happens if you have to leave?"

"I hope I don't have to." Holding her hand softly as they moved to the top of the hill, on which they had been walking that early evening. "Ealdor is beautiful and having found you. It... I don't think I can ever leave. It means I will never leave until I necessarily have to." He pulled her to the ground, the two of them sitting next to each other. "I hope that is never." Lying back and looking up at the darkening sky, as the clouds began to gather.

"I also hope not. I always thought I'd live in this village alone, working day in and day out until the day I die." She laughed as she lay next to him, her long dark hair flowed behind her. "Promise you will always stay unless you have to leave of course."

He turned on his side to face her. "I promise." Hunith turned on her side to face him also and he shifted closer to her, his hand resting on her hip. "I promise to stay with you and love you forever until I have to leave, which I hope will never happen." Shifting closer to the woman he had recently fallen completely in love with in a short piece of time. He closed the gap between them and kissed. Recently it had only been kissing and being close to each other but never anything too far.

Hunith let out a gasp when his hand move up her side, close to the underside of her breast but she did not flinch back at his touch. He moved his lips from her lips and moved along her jaw and down her neck. She let out small gasps of simple pleasure. "Balinor..." She whispered as her fingers ran through his hair, holding him to her neck. She felt a small drop of water on her cheek and then another on her arm, soon followed by more and more rain until there was a downpour on them. She let out a laugh as the two got up quickly and ran down the hill, hand-in-hand, back to the village.

They ran straight to her small cottage and into the warmth of her home. Balinor went straight to the fire, making it bigger to keep them both warm. Hunith went in search of some blankets for them to dry their hair. When she returned to him, he was out of his coat and standing in front of the fire, staring into the flames. "Balinor? What is it?"

"Nothing. I umm... I just think I might to leave. It is a feeling I have." Not moving his eyes away from the fire. "I just hope it is wrong." Hunith moved up beside him, placing a blanket over his shoulders. "Thank you." He whispered as he turned to face her and put the other blanket over her shoulders. He rubbed her arms softly to keep her warm. "Let's sit." Gesturing to the ground in front of the fire. "Keep warm here." He sat on the dusty ground with Hunith next to him.

She leaned against his side as they watched the fire burning brightly. Balinor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. His hand moved up and down her arm, over the blanket to keep her warm and to get her dry. She turned her head to look up at him, she watched him as he stared into the fire. "Balinor?" She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. "What is it?" Without answering her, he pressed his lips against her own. Cupping the back of her head, keeping her close to him. The fierceness in his kiss only encouraged Hunith to carry on. Her hands moved to the ties of his tunic and slowly began to undo them.

"Hunith." He whispered after he pulled away from the kiss but kept his hand on the back of her head, his fingers stroking her hair. "We don't need to go any further."

"Yes. I wish to." She continued to untie his tunic and began lifting it from the bottom. He allowed her to completely remove his shirt, throwing it behind him. She ran her hands down his bare chest as she softly kissed his neck.

"Hunith..." He gasped as she stopped her lips caressing his neck and looked up at him. "This isn't right."

"Oh I'm sorry." A blush spread across her cheeks as she moved back slightly. "You best get out of your clothes. They're wet and you will catch a cold if you don't." Blushing bright red as she thought about him completely bare to her. She was about to stand up when she felt a warm arm around her waist and Balinor pulled her back into his side.

"I want to marry you before we begin that part of our lives."

"But you said that you may not be here for long which is why I wish to give myself to you. I love you." Her light blue eyes staring up at him, filled with love and hope for him. "Please make love to me, Balinor. Tonight."

"Hunith." He spoke in a warning but soft tone. "I... I..."

"Stop your stuttering." She laughed lightly. Leaning close to him, she kissed his lips softly. He kept very still but it was too much for him. She was perfect to him and he would do anything for her. Slowly he pushed her backwards until she lay on the dusty floor. She did not care as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he kissed her ferociously. If it were possible, she pulled him closer to her. He kept his weight off her but she seemed to find comfort in the closeness and the heat from his body.

He moved his hand underneath her, pulling at her ties, loosening her dress. Their lips stayed pressed together as he lifted her up until they were both sitting up on the floor. His calloused hands rested on her shoulders. Slowly, he pushed the material of her dress off her shoulders. Running his hands down her arms as he continued to push her wool dress down her torso.

Hunith stood up to let the dress fall off completely so she was left standing in her slip. She bit her lip nervously as she felt his hand rest on her calf, gently massaging the skin before gently pressing his lips against her leg. Hunith let out a content sigh as he moved his lips up her leg, pushing the thin material up her leg. As the material moved higher and higher up her legs, Hunith's breathing became ragged as she waited for the flimsy material to be removed completely.

Balinor stood up straight with the bottom of the slip in his hands and lifted the slip off her body, leaving her bare in front of him. A blush spread across her cheeks as she saw him look at every part of her body. "You are beautiful." He whispered as he bent slightly and lifted her into his arms. As he carried her past the curtain and to her own sleeping area, he caressed her neck with light kisses. He lay her on her small cot and undone his breeches before joining her on the small cot, laying next to her. Both of them on their sides and facing each other. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She whispered nervously as she felt his fingers move up and down her hip in a soft manner. She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. Her breath hitched slightly as his hand moved over her hip to her thigh, lifting her leg over his own hip. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Hunith let out a shocked gasp when she felt his hardness press against her stomach.

Gently and carefully, Balinor turned his love onto her back with him on top of her. His hand travelled up her hip, up the side of her body, his fingers brushing the underside of her breast. He lowered his head and took the taut nipple between his lips, suckling softly Hunith lay under him mewling in pleasure as his lips paid a great deal of attention to one nipple before repeating the actions on her other breast. Her moans grew a little louder as one of his hands massaged her untouched breast. "Shhhh..." He whispered, raising his head from her breast. He placed his lips onto her collarbone, nibbling it gently as his hands continued down her soft body.

"Balinor..." She whispered gently as his hands ran down to the inside of her thighs, parting them slightly. Hunith sighed softly as he rubbed his fingers along her thighs as he moved in between her parted legs.

"Hunith..." He whispered. "Are you sure?" Resting his hands either side of her, keeping his complete weight off her. She only replied with a small nod and leaning up slightly to kiss him passionately, pulling him back on top of her, completely covering her body with him. Her breathing came out in soft gasps as he kissed her exposed neck and used his hands to bend her legs slightly.

Hunith closed her eyes as she waited for him to push his member inside her, waiting for the pain but there was none. She fluttered her eyes open and saw her love looking down at her with a gentle smile. She let in a sharp intake of breath from shock when she felt his fingers drag along the opening between her legs. For the first time, she found that she was wet between her legs and this man above her had caused it. Heat began to build up in her stomach as he continued to gently rub her, slowly he pushed in one long finger into her heat. Hunith winced a little at the new feeling but it was a good feeling as he slowly moved it within her. "Balinor..." She gasped softly, arching her back as the pleasure built up.

"My love." He whispered as he withdrew his finger, bent down and kissed her parted lips softly, first her top lip and then her full bottom lip. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied back as she kissed him back. Her hands rested on his shoulders as they both readied themselves for the completion of their lovemaking. Hunith took slow breaths as she felt the pressure between her legs as Balinor pressed his shaft into her. She let out a small cry when he was fully within her.

"Shhh... It will be all right. It should stop soon." He kissed her lips lightly where small gasps escaped from between her lips. He held himself within her as she became used to the new feeling. "I love you... I love you..." He whispered close to her lips as he slowly began to move within her, watching her reaction softly.

Hunith's hands were gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he continued to move within her. It was still slightly painful but the pain was barely there. "Ohhh..." Was all she could gasp out as her love moved himself within her, giving them both pleasure.

The rain pounded on her roof as the two continued in their pleasurable act. Their movements had become quicker and harder. Their kisses were rushed and her hands raked down his back as his hands ran through her hair and caressed her breasts. Sweat coated their bodies as they continued in their lovemaking. "Oh Hunith." Balinor gasped in her ear as their movements soon became erratic and their climaxes washed over them. Each of them moaning the other's name. Balinor held himself within her as he rested his forehead against her own. He had wished to spill himself inside her but he didn't want to move away from her warm body.

Small gasps still left Hunith's lips as she came down from her own climax. "I love you." She whispered in gasps, moving her head slightly to be able to press her lips against Balinor's. The kisses were light and soft before Balinor pulled away and also pulled himself out of her. Instead of moving away from her, he reached to the floor, where the blanket had fallen, and pulled the wool blanket up to the small cot as Hunith turned on her side to give him more room to lie next to her.

Once he was lying next to her, he placed the wool blanket over the pair of them, keeping them both warm. He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her dark hair and rubbing her back softly, lulling her to sleep when he soon followed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

**A/N: Well? What you think? :D This is going to be a four part story for definite.**


	3. Chapter III

**The Last Dragonlord's Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Damn.**

**Warning: Another lemon here.**

**Chapter III**

"_Mama! Mama!" A small boy's voice called to her. "Look at this Mama!" Hunith looked around wildly for the source of the voice but she could not find it. "Mama! Look look!" She finally found the boy. He was a dark haired boy with brilliant blue eyes and he was pointing at the table, where her small bowl was hovering about 5 inches above the table. "Look what I did Mama."_

_Automatically, Hunith grabbed the bowl and placed it back on the table and turned to face the boy. "You know that you are not meant to do that. What if you were caught Merlin? I cannot lose you." Kneeling on the ground in front of the four year old boy. "I know you like doing it but not everybody can do it so it is best to keep it to yourself." Kissing his cheek gently. "Go and wash ready for dinner."_

Hunith woke with a small start once the small boy moved away from her to wash up. She turned her head to look up at the man, who's chest she was laying on. Balinor was still asleep. She smiled gently as she continued to watch him.

"Good morning." He spoke suddenly, causing her to jump in a little fright. "Sorry." He laughed lightly as he ran a hand down her bare back. "I awoke not too long ago. You were speaking in your sleep."

"Oh really? I didn't know that I did." Blushing lightly at the embarrassment. "What did I say?" Looking up at him curiously.

"I couldn't understand you but you were mumbling. What was your dream about?" He asked curiously as he placed his lips upon her forehead.

"I don't remember." She lied, thinking it was only a dream and it would not come true. "I know I was happy." Moving closer to him until they were face to face with Hunith laying on top of him. Her hands rested upon his chest as she bent her head down and kissed her lover gently and slowly. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip in a confident manner and she was met with him parting his lips slightly and the passion of their kiss grew.

Balinor found himself growing hard as he felt her breasts against him and they continued to embrace. He held her close to him, as much as he could, his arms tightly wrapped around her as she continued to torture his lips with her own.

She stopped her kisses and raised her head a little, smiling down at him. "Breakfast?" Whispering softly before leaning down to kiss him again.

"Yes." He mumbled against her lips and slowly sat up with her straddling his lap. He pulled away from her lips for a moment. "But first, let us build up out appetite." He grinned as he pressed his lips against her own and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his hardness. "Or does my beautiful love wish to have breakfast first?" Instead of answering him with words, she answered with her actions by bending her head down and gently kissing his neck with an open mouth. "Breakfast after."

Hunith chuckled against his skin as he leaned back a little. "What?" She chuckled softly as he lay back completely with her straddling his hips.

"Lean forward slightly." He chuckled softly as she leant forward slightly and one of his hands disappeared behind her. She soon felt his member pressing against her entrance. "Push back... Gently..." Hunith gasped softly as she felt his member slowly fill her as she moved backwards. Her gasps filled the small cottage as she held herself on top of him.

"Move gently." He whispered as his hands held onto her hips, guiding her to grind against him. Her hands rest on his chest, moving her hips forward and then pushing back. It felt very strange to her but it was pleasurable and passionate to her. She moved a little quicker but slowed as her moves became clumsy for a moment. Her breathing became ragged as he encouraged her in her movements.

Soon they were moving in synchronisation with Balinor's guidance as Hunith was still unsure of how to move properly. Hunith ground her body against Balinor's. The slowness was killing the man under her but he wanted her to feel comfortable in control. Carefully, he sat up, wrapping his arms around her small waist and gently he thrust upward. Hunith met his thrusts by pushing down onto him as she threw her head back to give him access to her exposed throat. Her heart was pounding hard as they moved with each other.

They soon found their climaxes hitting them hard, both whispering their love's name and held onto each other as they exchanged gentle kisses. "Breakfast, beautiful?" Whispering in her ear as he ran a hand through her hair and moved his lips across her jaw.

"I'd like that." She whispered softly as she moved off him and began searching for a dress to wear for the day. Hunith glanced over her shoulder at Balinor, who was only sitting up on the bed and watching her dress. "What?" Laughing softly as she dressed into a light grey dress.

"I want to stay here forever. Just you and I. With no trouble at all. Without me looking over my shoulder everyday." He smiled as he began to dress, searching for his scattered clothes and she tied the front of her dress as she listened to him.

"I want that too. It has been a while since you arrived here and no one has been through the village and nobody has seen any guards." She spoke hopefully as he moved closer to her until he was standing close to her and he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be careful, won't we?"

"We will." Bending down and kissing her softly. "Very careful." Speaking gently against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

The next few days, Hunith and Balinor settled into a routine. They would go out to work in the fields during the day or Balinor would go into the woods to check on any signs of Uther's soldiers and then in the evenings they would eat dinner and at night they would either make love or just talk about their pasts. Hunith learnt that he was a dragonlord and now the last of his kind. She told him about her large family but they had died from the lack of food until it was only her, Gaius and their father until he died of old age two winters ago.

It had been 3 weeks since they had first made love and Hunith had been feeling ill but she hid it from Balinor very well. It was close to winter and they were all working too hard.

"Hunith! Hunith!" Balinor's panicked voice came from outside her small home. "Hunith!" He shouted and rushed inside to find her at the fire, frozen as he ran in.

"What? What is it?" Abandoning her cooking as she watched him rush around their home. "Balinor! Speak to me!"

"They're here. They found me. I have to go." Wrapping his large coat around him and his bag onto his shoulder. "Oh! I don't want to go." Stopping when he saw her crying. "Oh Hunith. I wish I didn't have to." Moving forward to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I will always love you." He kissed her quickly. "I have to leave now. They're close." He began searching for anything that belonged to him and she wouldn't get caught hiding a fugitive."

"Let me come with you." She spoke quickly as she followed him around the room. "Balinor, please. I can't be alone. Balinor!"

"No Hunith!" He spoke angrily. "You can't come. I will be living my life on the run. That is no place for you."

"Please! Don't leave me behind." Her tears fell faster as she stood still in front of the door to stop him from leaving. "Please let me come with you. I don't care if you live your life on the run. I just want to be with you always."

He stopped moving around the room and turned to face her. "Oh Hunith." He spoke gently as he moved to stand close in front of her. "I wish you could come with me but I need you to stay here and live your life. With me, there is no life. Just fear. Stay here. I will come back when it is safe once again."

"But your..." She tried to speak but he cut her off by kissing her softly.

"I will be fine." Kissing her again. "But I must go." He reluctantly moved back from her but he had to kiss her once again before moving past her and running towards the forest.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered as she watched him disappear into the trees. Her hands rested on her stomach. "You're going to be a father." Tears fell fast down her cheeks as she retreated her into her home, waiting for Uther's men to enter the village and search for Balinor. She sat at her table and sobbed her heart out. Her heart was breaking for the man she loved and he was now gone and very unlikely to return.

"Search the houses! He has to be here! Find him!" A loud and angry voice was heard outside.

Hunith wiped her tears away quickly and left her house to see what was happening outside. There were at least 30 men with horses but the majority of them were on foot and searching the small village of Ealdor.

"Search every house!" The lead knight spoke as he walked to the cottage next to Hunith's as another knight moved towards Hunith, ignoring her and pushing past her to go into her cottage. She could hear him moving around inside and was soon outside with a tunic in his hands. Hunith froze when she realised it was Balinor's.

"Sir!" The knight called. "I found this." Holding up the tunic. "There is no other signs of a man in the cottage."

"It's my late father's. I forgot I still had it." Quickly lying as the Head knight moved towards her. "I promise you, sir." Pleading with her eyes. "None of the villagers have anything to hide." She felt a small amount of nausea begin to wash over her. "Please..." Closing her eyes to stop the nausea, only opening her eyes to take the tunic from the soldier.

"Move out!" Someone shouted and the knights soon left the village, only leaving a train of hoof prints and manure.

Hunith clutched onto the tunic tight in her hands and watched the knights disappear from Ealdor. Once they were out of side, she rushed into her home with the greying shirt tight in her grasp. She had barely made it inside when she fell to her knees and sobbed loudly, clutching the shirt in her hands and in her lap.

- - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: One more chapter to go. I hope you are all liking this story.**


	4. Chapter IV

**The Last Dragonlord's Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter IV**

The nights were the hardest for Hunith. Every night she wore Balinor's abandoned shirt to feel his closeness but she would rather have his arms around her than wear his tunic. She prayed every night that he would return but for a few months knights returned to the village, in case Balinor returned. In those months Hunith's stomach began to expand and the villagers noticed. Many other villages would have thrown her out of her home and out of the village but they excepted her and helped her.

Hunith seemed to be excepting the role as a mother to the unborn child in her womb and excepting the child to be like his father, if she believed the dream she had; the night their child was conceived. She waited everyday in hope that Balinor would return in time to know that the child in her womb was his child and would get to see the boy born. She hoped the dream was only partly true; the part where she had a son. She did not wish her child to have any magical abilities as she feared for his safety.

As she approached the sixth month of her pregnancy, she received a visitor; her brother, Gaius. "Gaius!" She exclaimed in delight as she embraced him as much as she could.

"Hunith?" He questioned as he looked down at her round stomach, which was forming delicately. "You're married?" He asked cautiously as the pair of them walked into the cottage.

Hunith turned her back on him and turned to the fire. "No. No I am not." Speaking slowly as she stirred her broth. "It is Balinor's child." Turning around to face her brother, who was still standing in the doorway. "Come in Gaius. You must be tired." She pulled out the stool and gestured to the chair. "Sit down Gaius and I shall tell you the story." Moving to the fire and spooning two bowls of soup, where there was a plate of bread slices in the middle of the small table. "Sit down Gaius." She spoke more forcefully.

Gaius obeyed his sister and sat at the table. "Have you seen him since he left?"

Hunith shook her head slightly as she placed a bowl in front of her brother and the other in her place. "Eat up." Smiling nervously as she stirred her soup slowly. "He doesn't even know about his child." Her free hand lay on the top of her rounded stomach. "Don't hate me, Gaius. I loved... I love him and this baby is a little part of him."

"If it is love that you two shared, then I shall not scold my little sister for it." Smiling broadly as he watched her gently rub her thumb onto her stomach. "You suit being pregnant." Eating the soup slowly.

"Thank you." Reaching for a piece of bread, breaking it and dipping it into her soup. "Why are you here Gaius? You don't visit this often." Laughing lightly as she nibbled at her bread.

"I came to see if you were safe and Balinor had gone on the run." He continued to watch his sister as she ate slowly. "Come on. Tell me what happened."

"It happened fast. We were continuously together and we were soon in love. I don't want to bore you with the details." Blushing lightly on her cheeks as she concentrated on her food. "How long are you staying?"

"Just a night." He smiled softly as he finished up his soup, waiting for her to finish her own food. "Like I said, it was just to check up on you. Make sure you were safe. Especially if they had caught him here with you."

"I doubt I'd be here if they had caught us together." Laughing nervously as she finished her own food, pushing the bowl away from her. Her breathing became ragged as her lips began to turn downward. "I miss him. I miss him so much." She was soon crying into her hands and Gaius was at her side, his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. "I need him back. I'm scared Gaius."

"Shhh... He will return soon. I know he will." Whispered in her ear as he held her close as he could. "Soon you will have his baby in your arms and he will return to see you and to meet his child."

"Do you believe that Gaius? Do you really think he will come back one day?" Tears staining her cheeks, raising her head to look at her older brother. "I want him to come back."

"I believe he will." Gaius nodded and took a cloth from his pocket to wipe his sister's tears away. "Now, you go and get some rest and I will clean up in here." Hunith was about to argue when he raised his hand to stop her. "I will hear no arguments. My niece or nephew needs rest also." Hunith never argued with Gaius, she respected him too much for that. She slowly stood up and made her way past her curtain, to change into Balinor's tunic and sleep with his scent close by.

As always the night was uneasy for Hunith again and she found it difficult to fall asleep immediately. Her child kicked as if to tell her that she would all right but she wasn't too sure. Silently she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of Balinor's return and they were a family. Getting married. Watching their son grow. But deep down in her heart, she knew that this would never happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - – -

After Gaius left her, Hunith tried to get back into her routine but she was finding it hard to move as the remaining months of her pregnancy progressed. As her birthing time drew near, Hunith continuously looked out of her window in case Balinor returned but she was losing hope of his return. Her baby gave her a gentle kick as she sat on a stool, staring out of the window as the night drew in. "I think it is just you and me." Rubbing the top of her stomach, watching the villagers retreat into their homes, to their families.

The gentle patter of rain started to hit her roof. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders to keep warm from the cold night. Above the fire was a small pot of soup, heating slowly for her to eat. Most of the day she had been experiencing small back pains but it was to be excepted as the baby enjoyed pressing into her back.

As the night fell upon them, her back pains had moved to the front and they were painful to the point where she would cry out from the pains. Her neighbour, Helena, had heard her and was inside Hunith's cottage. "I guess your baby wishes to make its appearance." She chuckled as she guided Hunith to her bed. "Have your waters broke?" Hunith could only shake her head as she took slow breaths to keep herself calm. "That is okay. Let me get you comfortable. Leon has gone to fetch the midwife for you."

Soon the midwife was in the cottage and Hunith's waters had broke. Helena had helped her change into her nightgown and also to lay down on the bed. The rain grew heavier and soon the thunderstorm began, drowning out Hunith's cries. In one hand she gripped onto Helena's hand and in the other she was gripping onto Balinor's tunic. As the storm died away, the only sounds that filled the small cottage were the sounds of a baby's cries followed by excited voices. "It's a boy! It's a boy!"

Hunith lay back on her bed laughing and crying at the same time as the squalling baby was placed in her arms. "Ohh... ohhh... Shhh. It's all right. Mother's here." She kissed the top of his head as his cried slowly died down. "Mother's here." Cooing in his ear as the small boy, relaxed in her arms and stopped his cries.

"Congratulations Hunith." Helena smiled proudly at the young woman. "Do you have a name for him?"

"Merlin." Smiling down at her son. She remembered the dream she had and how she called him Merlin. "His name is Merlin." Kissing the baby once again before the midwife took him, to check him over and to clean him up. "Thank you both." Her smile was tired but there was definite emotion behind her eyes. She was happy that her son was finally born.

Once she was dressed her clean nightgown and her son placed into her arms, Hunith fell silent. She could not believe it. He was finally here. Her little bit of Balinor was back with her. The midwife and Helena left her alone to bond with her newborn son. "Hello Merlin." She whispered softly at her sleeping son. "I'm your mother." She spoke nervously. "And I'm going to take very good care of you. I just wish your father was here to see you." Cradling him close to her as the rain slowly stopped. It was now dawn, the sun was peaking over the horizon as she sat silently cooing over her newborn son, who she knew would have a great life ahead of him.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well! That's the end. :D How did you think it went? No flames but I welcome polite criticism. :D Thank you all who have read this story.**


End file.
